Al final quien decide es el amor
by isa.gutierrz98
Summary: - Lo que hice fue enamorarme, de esa insoportable niña, Hugo. One-shot Romione ... Hugo y Ron se parecen mucho, soy muy mala haciendo Summary, así que lean para ver si la historia es mejor.


Un pequeño one-shot Romione, personalmente me encanta esta pareja... Espero os guste.

**AL FINAL EL QUE DECIDE ES EL AMOR.**

Hoy llegaban los niños de Hogwarts había que ir por ellos a la estación 9 3/4, ya me hacían falta... Pero como no, si son mis hijos, mi pequeña Rosie que ya no es tan pequeña pronto cumplirá 16 años, si es cierto mi princesa creció cuanto daría porque no fuera así... Mi otro hijo Hugo a penas acabo su primer año... Los chicos y Hermione son lo más importante que tengo,por lo que daría mi vida... Mi familia

Veo a todos los niños bajar del tren y me trae buenos recuerdos, de cuando Herms Harry y yo eramos los que solían estudiar en Hogwarts,las travesuras y las millones de aventuras que vivimos juntos,ya todo cambio crecimos y ahora somos padres responsable, lo único que no ha cambiado es que seguimos siendo amigos... Esos inseparables de siempre... Ya llego mi princesa, con sus primos Albus, James y Lily conversan muy animadamente, noto que alguien los llama y se despide de ellos.

- Rose, Al, James, Lils ... Hasta luego! Espero nos podamos ver en verano- dice Scorpius Malfoy, aunque al principio no aguantaba a ese niño... Ya lo soporto pues en verdad no se parece al engreído de su padre

- claro Scor.. Nos estamos escribiendo- dice Lily mientras le tira un beso a su novio

- chaao Scorpius- dicen James y Albus a tiempo

- hasta pronto...si no me escribes me enojo-dice mi niña, mandándole un linda mirada a su mejor amigo... A parecer ninguno me ha notado... No, retiro lo dicho

- PAPIII- y mi niña se me tira encima- te extrañe tanto.

- no más que yo princesa... Como te fue?... Olvídalo para que pregunto eres igual a tu madre te debió de haber ido fantástico en los TIMOS.

- Será?..Tío, tu ya sabes como es la perfecta prefecta...- dijo James en tono de burla

- jajaja tan gracioso...- dijo Rosie mirándolo de manera fea

- mentiras primita que yo te adoro- dijo el como si nada hubiera pasado

- jajajajjajajaj- se reían Al y Lils de lo tontos que se veían peliando- hola tio- me dijo Lily, mi otra pelirroja favorita

- hola muñeca... Como estas? - pregunte - muy bien... Bueno Chao, creo que ya vi a papa nos vemos...vamos Al... James despidanse- dijo Lily llevándose a sus hermanos

- chao Tío, Rosie- dijeron

- Adiós... Digan les a sus padres que mañana pasó por alla..- dije - claro tío- respondieron... Luego me voltee y abrase de nuevo a Rose

- Pa! Dónde esta mama?- pregunto

- oh, no pudo llegar, tenía una reunión en el ministerio, pero dijo que les recompensaría el no poder estar aquí.- le respondo

- no importa- replico

- Bebe, donde esta Hugo?- cuestione ya que no lo veía

- papi, la verdad no se... No, miento mira ahí viene- dijo

- Hugo.. Hola campeón- dije pero al mirar bien noté que algo le pasaba estaba tan rojo como yo cuando me enojo

- hola pa..- respondió

- Que te pasa?

- nada- respondió y aunque no le creí luego me encargaría cuando estuviéramos solos

Pregunte- ¿Quieren un helado?- note como a los dos los ojos se les iluminaron

- siiiii- respondieron mientras caminaban

Más tarde en casa, Hermione hacia la comida, Rosie estaba en su habitación.. Hugo están extraño y decidí que era un buen momento para hablar con el

- Hugo!- lo llamé

- si pa- respondió- puedo saber que te pasa?- le pregunte en tono que el supiera que puede confiar

-Es.. Que ..arrrrgg hay una niña que es demasiado odiosa todo tiene que ser perfecto y me corrige y y y... Me desespera ... Hoy cuando bajábamos del tren me choque con ella, fue un error y ella me empezó a gritar, me dijo de todo...papá en serio no la aguanto

- sabes? Cuándo estaba en mi primer año conocí una chica- empece a relatar y vi como mi esposa se quedaba en la puerta para poder escuchar que le decía a Hugo, un poco chismosa, pero así la amo.. Le sonreí sin que fuera perceptible para Hugo y seguí la historia- esa chica era insoportable, siempre me corregía, me gritaba y hacia un escándalo todo... En fin insoportable- Herms me miro feo por eso, yo solo la ignore y seguí- sabes que hice?

- le pegaste y te dejo de molestar?- pregunto Hugo como quien no quiere la cosa

- No, nunca Hugo, que te he enseñado a las niñas no se les pega... No en realidad lo que hice fue algo muy feo... La hice llorar, eso fue algo que me arrepentiré ya que no fue la única vez que esa chica derramo lágrimas por mi.. Pero ese no es el punto, el día que la hice llorar, ella salió y se escondió en un baño, ese día había entrado un Troll al colegio y justamente donde ella estaba..tío Harry y yo no la pudimos dejar allá y ese fue el primer problema que me metí por culpa de la niña que tanto detestaba... Desde ese momento nuestra relación fue mejor aunque peleábamos todo el día, nos volvimos mejores amigos..-dije y Hermione me dio una mirada de agradecimiento

- Entonces, papi la tengo que salvar, para que no me moleste más?o qué más hiciste?

- no, además ella me molesto hasta mucho tiempo después con eso no se arregló todo... Pero a lo que yo me refiero es una persona que supuestamente no quieres se puede ir haciendo espació en tu corazón... Sabes lo que hice?... Me enamore como un estúpido de ella- dije sonriendo como lo que era, un enamorado- pero también fui un estúpido y me declare tiempos después... Al final esa chica que no soportaba se volvió mi esposa la mujer que más amo en el mundo. Hugo no sabes la vueltas que te de la vida... Simplemente ignórala hasta que sean suficientemente maduros como para entender las diferencias...- dije dándole un consejo que le servirá de mucho si lo pone en práctica

- Vaya, papi no sabías que así te conociste con mama..- dijo el algo contrariado por nuestra relación extraña

- pues sí hijo.

- Papi gracia me ayudo bastante.. Te quiero- término de decir y se fue, luego entro Herms

- Te amo sabias?- dijo

- mm Si... Pero me encanta que me lo recuerdes... Te amo mucho más..

- le diste un buen consejo

- gracias... Espero que no sea tan cabezota como yo- dije dándole un beso a mi maravillosa esposa

12 años después

Mi hijo esta por casarse con la persona que hace unos años nunca nadie imaginaria...

Se acuerdan esa pequeña que tanto le disgustaba ahora es la mujer de sus sueños... Anya pronto será una Weasley más. bueno es que en el amor nadie decide, el mismo se encarga de enamorar ...

GRACIAS POR LEER

LOS REVIEWS SON CARIÑO, acepto desde felicitaciones hasta críticas constructivas.


End file.
